


Control

by regalroses



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Forgive me for I have sinned, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 16:47:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6160102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regalroses/pseuds/regalroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing but a small voice in the back of your head countered everything you asked with the same question, over and over again. Your sanity broke, the last thing you remembered were those last words. <br/>"Since when were you the one in control?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> In a world where the reader is Frisk/Chara.   
> It's not very long because I was supposed to write this in a hundred words or less. (sorry)

**Control:**

Your hand was twitching. The feeling around you was saturnine, and there was nothing that either of you could do. The man standing in front of you had an eyebrow raised, waiting for any sort of response or reaction that he could muster from you; however, you remained silent. Time slowly trickled past: one minute, two minutes, three minutes, four. Your face was pale, and your grip on the object in your hand was tight.   
“Well?” the man asked, staring at you. His cold, blue eyes seemed to be piercing you. The tension around the both of you was thick, it seemed like either of you could cut it with a knife. “What will you do?”

With those words said, it seemed like a struggle. You wanted to drop the object desperately, but something inside of you wouldn’t loosen the grip. Your head pounded, your hands shook harder than before. Your breathing got heavier, the smell of smoke filled your nose. It was nearly intoxicating. Your vision started to blur; the outline of the man in front of you was the only thing you could see. Past memories ran through your head. The people you used to know started to haunt you, and in that moment… you knew you couldn’t do it. 

You dropped the object and stared at him. Your breathing returned to normal and your hand stopped quivering. The man in front of you looked at you, an expression of relief taking over his face. “So… you finally chose to stop running and fighting…” he looked down at his feet and smiled. His expression didn’t change as the tears started flowing freely. “Hey kid, what’s with the tears? You know I’ll start crying if you keep it up… come here, give your old pal a hug.” 

You quickly took off, a smile on your face. You finally stopped something you’ve been trying to avoid for years now. Just as you were about to touch him and fall into his welcoming embrace, the man stumbled to the ground. The life was slowly slipping from his eyes. You stopped in your tracks, you didn’t even touch him yet. Why did he fall down? You turned around quickly and inspected the room, searching for something,  _ anything  _ that could have done this. However, there was nothing in the room that could have done something this intense.

You reluctantly looked down at yourself and saw the knife still in your hand. You dropped it, horrified about what you did. This wasn’t what you intended, you didn’t want to hurt anyone… but here you were. You fell to the ground, your heart racing and your mind aching. Why did you do this? What was the benefit you found in this? Nothing but a small voice in the back of your head countered everything you asked with the same question, over and over again. Your sanity broke, the last thing you remembered were those last words. 

_ Since when were you the one in control? _


End file.
